Nightmare
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Naruto is awakened suddenly in the middle of the night. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**AN:** So this is my very first attempt at a horror/Halloween fic, more a drabble really. I've wanted to write something for Halloween for a while now but was having trouble deciding what to write about, and FaiNeko helped me out. He told me of a dream he'd had, and that inspired me to write this. So complete credit and dedication goes to him (he's my muse). Happy Halloween everyone!

**Nightmare**

Naruto's eyes popped open, his heart racing in his chest. He wasn't even sure what exactly woke him up; he'd been sound asleep one instant then jerking awake the next. A sticky film of sweat covered him, making his bed sheets cling to his body uncomfortably. It was the first time in his seventeen years he could remember being woken so abruptly with such a start.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly in the gloom, trying to get accustomed to the dark. Outside his window the rain that had been a soft patter when he'd gone to bed hours ago had now turned into a fierce downpour, the wind rattling the branches of the old oak tree against the side of the house. Thunder rumbled close by, shaking the house and making Naruto cringe at the loud boom. A streak of lightning lit his room up momentarily, vividly showing the dark figure dressed all in black standing over him.

A scream rose up in Naruto's throat, but before it could escape a white hand that seemed to almost glow in the darkness darted out from the unknown man's side and clamped harshly over the blond's mouth. Naruto's hands, which had risen automatically in defense, were suddenly grabbed in an inhumanly strong grip and pulled over his head as the figure straddled his body, pinning him to the bed.

Naruto's breath became labored at the heavy weight now settled over his stomach, panic filling him as he struggled to breathe. He began shaking in terror as he made out a pale face leaning over his own. Two red eyes that seemed to burn with a hellish fire were glaring down at him. Naruto caught a flash of gleaming razor-sharp canines as the visage smirked at him briefly before the features went back to their previous blank expression. The hand over his mouth was mercilessly pressing his teeth into his lips, causing a very low whimper of pain to be heard.

That ominous smirk returned to the stranger's lips at the sound, his countenance menacing as he leaned even closer towards Naruto's face. Those blood-red eyes bore into his own, the man shifting atop Naruto a bit as he loomed nearer. Another streak of lighting illuminated the room for a few seconds, and Naruto got a better glimpse of the man holding him down.

Long, wild black hair framed the almost sickly white face, long bangs falling on either side of the stranger's face. His features were rather aristocratic, ebony eyebrows winging over those penetrating eyes, a narrow nose tapering to just above thin lips, high cheekbones that gave the man a haughty look, and a slightly squared chin. A small part of Naruto's brain commented on how handsome the man was, though he squashed it brutally. Leave it to him to think that a person attacking him in the middle of the night is attractive.

Naruto stiffened when that pale face lowered towards his neck, the man seeming to sniff his throat. Naruto noted how cold the man's skin was, the hand over his mouth feeling like it'd been dunked in ice for several minutes. The lack of warmth made the blond squirm in discomfort, his body shivering not just from fright but also from the chilly grip on him.

The stranger lifted his head from Naruto's neck, his fiery eyes perusing the boy closely. He apparently liked what he saw as he gave another sinister leer, his sharp teeth glinting in the darkness and causing a tremor of utter horror to overtake Naruto. The hand fastened over his mouth slowly went slack, moving to lay flat on the bed just above Naruto's left shoulder.

Licking his dry lips, Naruto attempted to speak to the man. "W-who are y-you? What d-do y-"

"Sshhh," the man almost cooed at him, his face leaning in closer to hover just over Naruto's. His eyes fastened onto Naruto's mouth, a hungry look filling the bloody orbs. Before Naruto even knew what was happening the stranger had swooped down and captured his lower lip, those needle-like teeth piercing into the soft skin of Naruto's inner lip. Another scream welled up within Naruto as he fought to pull away, feeling his blood pool within his mouth as the man withdrew his teeth and started lapping at the thin trail of liquid escaping down onto his chin.

Gasping, Naruto wrenched his head to the side, effectively breaking contact with the man that he now was terming a demon. The pale face was drawn in anger, those lips stained dark with the blood he'd managed to lick up. Naruto sucked in a breath, his body rigid as he fought to pull his arms from the strong grasp. The man's face twisted into a snarl as he stood, freeing Naruto which made the blond roll over halfway, prepared to take flight and make a run for his door. Before he even got his lets untangled from his sheet the man disappeared into nothingness.

With a start Naruto lurched awake, fumbling to sit up and hurriedly reaching to turn on his bedside lamp. He frantically searched his bedroom but no sign of the stranger could be seen. He ran a hand over his face, the low yellow light of the lamp not much comfort as the majority of his bedroom was cast in shadows. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was only just a little past five in the morning. The room was eerily silent but for his slightly labored breathing, the storm from earlier having passed and leaving a still calmness.

"It was just a dream," he muttered as he sat on the edge of his bed. Naruto hissed in pain as he suddenly felt the throbbing ache in his bottom lip; he noticed a coppery taste filling his mouth. With a frown on his face he stood and walked slowly to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, flipping the light on and wincing as bright fluorescent light flooded around him. Naruto padded to the mirror above the sink and leaning in close to get a better view, he pulled his lip down and paled when he saw what had caused the pain. Two neat puncture wounds, exactly where the strange man had bitten him, were visible and bleeding sluggishly. Looking down he noticed the ring-like bruises purpling his wrists.

Stumbling away from the mirror, Naruto sank down in the corner furthest from the door, his eyes wide and staring blankly ahead as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself, repeating over and over in his mind that it was just a dream, refusing to go back into his bedroom where the shadows even now seemed to be creeping closer to him.

_End_

** x**

_****Note: I didn't name the stranger as I'm leaving it to you to decide whether you want it to be Sasuke, Itachi, or Madara.****_


End file.
